Space Monkey
by J. Hicks
Summary: Daniel remembers.


AN: Hey I know that the headstone messages are long, but just figure that the writing is really small.

They're dead. They're all dead. I think being loved by me is a curse; everyone I've ever loved is dead. After the three of them died I couldn't be on SG-1 anymore. Now I just study the artifacts other teams bring through. I thought about leaving the SGC, but I couldn't I had to stay and protect what family I have left. Now I know where the military gets its opinion on matters such as these. Are you supposed to get along with the people on your team; hell yes. Are you supposed to like them; sure why not. Are you supposed to love them like a best friend; maybe after ten or fifteen years. Are they supposed to feel like they're you family; never. I know Janet and General Hammond are worried about me. They really shouldn't be, I'm fine. They should be worried about Jacob. After all it's almost as if he's lost TWO children, and it was before either one of them found true happiness. I'll never understand military regulations. They can't stop true love from forming, especially not a love as pure and sweet as that between Sam and Jack. So why do they try to keep it from progressing? The two of them loved each other so deeply, yet nothing had ever been done about it. It's not even that they didn't know that their love was requited, they had been forced to confess their feelings. They didn't have much time to act anyway. We had them all buried together. Sam and Jack could have been buried in Arlington, but they didn't want to be. They're buried next to Charlie. I move to Teal'c's grave and I read the headstone.

Teal'c

1919-March 1, 2001   
"Wild equinines could not keep him  
from those he loved.  
He died in battle,  
a true warrior.  
He will be missed."

I remember that day. Teal'c was trying to make Jack laugh when that alien orb had a pole shoved through his shoulder. Teal'c told on of his "Jaffa Jokes" as jack would later refer to them. The statement on his tombstone mirrors his life so greatly. He died how he would have wanted to. He died in battle, trying to save the people he loved, the people who had become his family. I open a can of Sprite, it was the first food from Earth he ever had. I pour the contents of the can on the still loose dirt of his grave, then I set the empty can and a taped copy of that weird show on Showtime that Teal'c was so fond of.

"Teal'c make sure you take care of them for me. Keep Sam and Jack happy." I say to his grave. I just hope he heard me. I move onto Sam's grave.

Doctor Major Samantha Carter

June 4, 1965-March 1, 2001  
"Brilliant scientist,  
wonderful officer,  
great friend.  
Sam was a woman  
who was loved by many.  
Her love was requited,  
but held back by regulations.  
They lived together,  
loved together, died together.  
There is nothing holding them back now."

How true all of that is. Sam was loved by all on base, especially Jack. However, Jack is the one SHE loved.

"Brilliant scientist huh Sam, maybe that's why you're the only on who could figure this thing out." I say to the empty air before pulling out a small figurine of the naquada reactor and a tape of the movie First Knight. Sam always said that it was her favorite movie because it reminded her of her and Jack. In a way, I guess it is them. They weren't being held back for the same reasons, but they were held back all the same. I move over to read Jack's headstone.

Colonel Jonathon Charles O'Neill

January 23, 1956-March 1, 2001   
"Known only as Jack  
the sarcastic Colonel to his friends,   
he was a great officer,  
ally, friend, and practical jokester.   
He loved and was loved greatly.  
A love held in check by military regulations,  
there is nothing to stop them now."

Sarcastic is right, but then again who knew I would miss it so much when it was gone. As much as I hated being called 'Danny-boy' and 'Space Monkey' I wish somebody would call me that. It would show me that they're really not that far away. To set on Jack's grave I pull out a picture of him and Sam. Cassie took it at our last barbecue. Sam and Jack are sitting on his porch steps, Sam's laughing and their heads are tilted so that they're just touching. Jack must have just told a joke for them to be like that. They're alone in the world. I found the picture next to his bed on his night table. To go along with the picture on pull out a copy of Jack's favorite movie in the whole world: The X-Files movie. I once asked him why he liked it so much. He told me that it wasn't the sci-fi aspect, after all he gets so much of that in his day to day life, but more the relationship between Mulder and Scully. He told me that it reminded him of the one between Sam and himself. I guess I can see his point. Scully is Mulder's touchstone. Jack once told me that if Sam died he didn't think he could go on living.

"Jack I miss you all. I hope you're happy now." I say. I move over to Charlie's grave next, and read his headstone.

Charles Jonathon O'Neill

July 17, 1985-August 12, 1995  
"An only child, lost to a senseless accident.  
He was a boy, who was robbed of his future.  
Time heals what reason cannot.   
He will be greatly missed."

"Here you go Charlie, I found this in your Dad's closet."

I say as I set down Charlie's baseball glove. I didn't even think to ask Sara if she wanted it. The other item I brought for him is the only picture Jack had on his mantle. It's a picture of SG-1 from the day we took Cassie to the park.

"Charlie here's a picture of your family. I'm the only one not with you right now, but I will be soon." And that's the truth. Hell I should be with them now, but the Calvary came through the gate just in time to save me, even if I didn't want to be saved. It only gained me a little time though. According to Janet I only have a month or two left at the most because whatever the natives used on us left a legacy in my blood that's killing me. This thought propels me back to what will be my grave I look at the blank headstone, and I wonder what Janet will have put on it. It will probably be something like:

Doctor Daniel Jackson

October 29, 1967-DOD   
Shy, clumsy, allergy ridden Anthropologist,  
Linguist, and Archeologist.  
He was loved by many,  
and he shall be sorely missed.

Without looking up I say "When I get up there you guys better all be happy."

I stand up to go and I see the four of them standing there. Teal'c looking like the ever present watch dog, stands behind Sam and Jack. He nods his head, but I don't know whether it's in greeting, to say thank you, or to assure me that they are in fact happy. Sam and Jack stand there with one hand resting on Charlie's shoulder and their other hands intertwined. Charlie stands there smiling, holding his mitt and his picture. They're all smiling actually, and they look happy. In death Jack got everything he wanted. He got his son back, he got Sam, and he never has to worry about what will happen to his family again. I smile at them and turn to leave. It's time for me to get all of my affairs in order. As I walk back to the car holding Janet, I could have sworn I heard Jack's voice whisper on the wind:

"Space Monkey"

THE END


End file.
